The chronicles of Alyssa Kcus : Eighth Grade
by b.gates124
Summary: D'Ablo sends his daughter & her friends after Vladimir Tod when he doesn't trust Otis. Some secrets will be revealed, others will be kept. Not the best summary in the world but the stories really good!
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Chapter 1: The begining

Zena and I ran down stairs at full vqmpire speed to my kitchen & sat down across from my father. At the table with us was Ze and I's friend Desiree, my ex booyfriend Micheal, his best friend and Desiree's boyfriend, Morgan. To my left was Zena and to my right was Desiree. Next to my father, across from Zena was Micheal & to my fathers left, across from Desiree was Morgan. Ze and I had been talking about it for the past four hours. We were about to go on a trip. A long friggen trip. The most hated friggen trip ever. Me, Ze, Des, Micheal, and Morgan were going to have to travel to this rinky-dink little town of Bathory and search for this damn vampire who just had to be loyal to the friggen enemy.

"Are we even sure that Otis is lying?" Zena asked as she made herself comfertable by proping her feet up on my table.

"We arn't. That's the problem." My father said as he scooted Zena's feet off the table.

"Then why are we here?" Zena asked as she pushed her feet back onto the table.

"Look, I don't trust Otis so can't you just sit and listen for five minutes Zena. Honestly you're as stubborn as you father." My father answered.

"D'Ablo, I am nothing like my father don't ever try to compare us again." Ze snapped.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cortex. My fault. But I'm in a desperate situation here." My fater said as he crossed his arms across his chest & smiled smugly.

"Can we just get this thing going, D'Ablo? Tell us what to do & move on. We could be ou t there tonight. I'm so pumped!" Micheal said as he slamed his fist down on my table.

"All in good time young blood hunter. All will be explained in good time but first we feast!" My father smiled, his fangs elongated and pointed. Zena and I had just eaten but I knew she could have another go at some potential victims. I however was with blood up to my eyes.

"I'll just stay here. I just ate and I'm full." I said sinking lower into my seat. I was kind of embarresed I had never met a vampire who would turn down a meal. A stern look crossed my fathers face and then he relaxed a little, "Very well. Have it your way."

Morgan & Desiree got up remember flipping him off before he shut the door and everything went black.

I ran. I didn't know where I was or who I was running from but I had to get out of there. Wherever 'there' was. I felt myself hit the ground it was cold and hard. Someone grabbed my foot but when I turned around to see who they werent there. I wasn't there. I was at home at my kitchen table.

"Lys! Can you here me? Lys, wake up!" I could hear Zena's voice but I couldn't see her. I couldn't see anything, my hair was in my eyes. I wanted to answer her I tried too but I couldn't open my mouth without screaming. I took several deep breaths before I was finally able to answer, "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She knew that the only person I would talk to after I had a nightmare when I was little was my mom. She knew everything about me when I was little. Five years have passed by so slowly with out my mom. I can still remember the night she died like it was yesterday and I was eight years old again.

It was raining outside and a strange vampire tried to break into our house. My

mother & father went down to fight him off. From my second story bedroom window I could see them fighting. I looked away for a moment and when I looked back she was dead. I don't remember much from about a month after she died to when i was ten years old. Theat's when I met Zena, my tenth birthday party. Her father and my father met when her father joind the council. She pulled me out of my depression by being my best friend and showing me that my life wasn't over just because my mom's was. She used to tell me that my mom would want me to move on.

"No. It was only a dream. I'll be fine." I said before turning towards the stairs and locking myself in my room. I sat down and cried for I don't know how long but if I had to guess, after about two hours Ze came and knocked on my door, "Your dad wants us to come downstairs. Do you want to come or do you want me to be in charge?" she joked.

I laughed a little, dried my tears, and walked down stairs. Zena was already seated across my from my father & motioned for me to sit next to her.

My father stood, "Now that we are all settled, I am to inform you that anything that goes on between us children is strictly between us and against the council's orders. I was to leave this case alone as it was being taken care off. Long story short children, I don't trust Otis to go after the Tod boy however I am to do what the council has decided seeing it as I was out voted. Tonight you all will be given more responsability then you ever have. Except you Zena, living on your own seems to be your specialty."

Zena smirked. She had been living on her own for a few months, ever since her mother left to defend Elysia & her father stayed loyal to the Infamous, Thomas Tod. When her mother left she didn't give Zena any clues as to where she went.

"You will begin to live on your own. Starting tonight. This does not allow you to throw "house parties" or "raves" or whatever it is that Zena likes to do. You guys must be responsible or you will be removed from this mission." My father continued starring at Micheal.

"You have my word D' Ablo." Micheal said.

"Very well. Anyway, I hope you all understand. You are to locate the Tod boy. Keep a low profile. After you have found him I will meet you to discuss the next step of our plan. Each of you are now enrolled at Bathory Junior High school and you start tomorrow. I'll drop you of at your new houses tonight. Do whatever you have to do to complete this mission. That will be all." My father abrutly ended the conversation.

Two hours later we were all in my father's car heding to or new homes. Des, Ze, and I all lived together while Micheal and Morgan lived two houses down. The drive was short which showed me just how fast my father could be down here to check on us. Oh well, I'll just push that out of my mind for now.

"We're here. Get out. I don't want to see you again until I call and say I want to meet you. Got it." My father said as he practically kicked us out the car. Morgan was so sweet. He was carrying Dessire's suitcase into our house. Micheal on the other hand was about to get the crap beat out of him by Ze, because he was holding her bags just two inches above her head.

"Alyssa!" My Father called as I got my bags out of the trunk. I raced over to the drivers side of the car, "Alyssa, I'm putting you in charge of the money."

My father handed me about ten-thousand dollars and closed my hand over it. He nodded his head & drove away. I didn't know when I was going to see him again or if our next meeting would show that he cared anymore then this one did. Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway. I was about to walk into my new home with Des & Ze. I was confused & doubting alot of things today but if I was sure of one thing it was that Vladimir Tod would be made to die.

3


	2. Authors Notee

**Authors Note!!**

**Ahh! I just realized tht my story must havee gotten messed up when i was putting it on Fanfic! Sorry Guys but just to clear things up:**

** When Alyssa flips somebody off before she slips off into Lysi Dream Land she flips Michael off because he told her how auh-mazingly sexyy she is. She flipped him off and fell a sleep. **

** That random '3' thee end i dont know what all tht was about && oncee again im sorry.**

** Any other questoins feel free to ask or com[lain. I'd rather you left nicee comments but still && all its criticism.**

**Goodbyee for now my lovees 33**

** -Gates**


End file.
